The invention resides an installation adjustment arrangement for an auto-return arrangement.
Auto-return arrangements generally need to be adjusted for example after installation of a sliding door in that the most suitable position of the stationary carrier is determined by trial settings.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for the rapid adjustment of the auto-return arrangement.